


Lost hope

by RoyaleTiming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kinda canon compliant, Multi, lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleTiming/pseuds/RoyaleTiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes frowned at the pixelated image of the girl's face as he looked at the screen. Natasha stood beside him, frozen in place. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could it be?<br/>"Buck? You alright there? Do you know who it is?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow as his gaze met his partner's own. His eyes then flickered to Natasha, widening at the sight.<br/>"Nat? You too?"<br/>What was going on?!<br/>Clint squeezed at Natasha's hand, reminding her of his presence so she could take comfort from it. The Russian raised her head, turning to look at Clint and flashing him a weak smile before her attention turned back to the screen. Back to the image of the girl.<br/>"Lost hope." She mumbled, Bucky shooting her a quick glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost hope

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, it's really lame but I hope you all enjoy it.

No one had expected it. It’d been weeks after the last fight and everyone had only just settled back into a somewhat normal life. But when Vision alerted everyone to what he had discovered when looking over footage of the fights that the Avengers had been in, it was like they had never stopped fighting. Everything was tense. Everyone was tense. How had this escaped them?  
. . .  
“All members of the Avengers have been asked to meet in the boardroom at once. Every avenger is required to make an appearance.” The voice rang out throughout the tower, startling Tony Stark from his nap on the couch.  
“Ugh.” He groaned, forcing himself into a sitting position. He’d finally been drifting off into a somewhat decent sleep. He hadn’t slept well since the last fight. Tony made a mental note to tell his therapist about it but he knew he probably wouldn’t obey it when the time came. He used his hands to wipe his eyes before resting his head on the back of the couch.  
“What about King T’challa? Has he been notified? I don’t mean to alarm you but I doubt he will be able to get over here ‘at once.’” Tony said, replying to the AI’s earlier message.  
Almost instantly, the AI responded.  
“King T’challa has been informed, he is making his way here at once. Director Fury requests that you hurry immediately, Mr Stark.”  
“Going!” Tony rolled his eyes, standing up. This better be important.  
. . . 

Somehow, Fury had managed to fit every avenger into the boardroom. They all were sat in seats around the room, awaiting what was to come.  
“Just as I was about to putt an eagle and this thing calls at me. God, I could strangle the guy but I’d probably die myself.” Clint Barton huffed, laying back in his chair.  
“You always putt an eagle, Clint. You have plenty of time to do it again.” Natasha Romanov smirked at her partner who shot her a ‘did I ask?’ look back.  
“Yeah well-“Scott Lang began but he was interrupted by Director Fury entering the room, a very worried Vision behind him. “-Never mind.”  
Fury made his way to the front of the room, a serious expression on his face. Vision followed behind.  
“Avengers, I have news. Perhaps bad news.” He spoke with a stern voice and everyone straightened in their seats as they realised that this was serious. He glanced over the room, his gaze burning at everyone. Making them listen.  
“Vision was going over the footage of the fights you have all taken part in over the years so that he could study the way you all work, in order to better himself.” He lowered his tone lightly. “He noticed something…odd.”  
“Odd?” Steve Rogers asked, quirking an eyebrow at the director. “How?”  
Nick Fury motioned for Vision to take over, the android quickly moving into place. He pressed the remote for the monitor and several images taken from the fights popped up on the screen behind him.  
“As I have been studying the clips, I noticed a small occurrence that seemed to reappear within every battle. Though the occurrence does not seem a threat at the moment, I believe it is something that we should address in case it is a future concern.” Vision spoke smoothly, his eyes darting around the room. They landed on Wanda Maximoff briefly and stayed there a while before moving on.  
“This occurrence, what is it?” King T’challa asked, raising his head off of his fist.  
Vision pressed the remote again and the images zoomed in. It was easy to make out a hooded figure within the different images. The figure wasn’t yet definable by gender due to the face being hidden behind a long brown elegant hood that covered the figure’s body.  
“Throughout every fight this woman has been there, she often is seen merely observing the fight. As if she is learning.” Vision replied, pointing at the images.  
“How do you know it’s a female?” Sam Wilson commented, folding his arms.  
Again, the push of a button and a new picture appeared. A bigger picture. It showed the hooded figure from the side. It was indeed a female figure. Her pale face was tilted at an angle, deep in thought. Though still pixelated, it was easy to make out a purple pattern swirling down and around her face, going lower around her body. The Avengers stood now, trying to get a better look at the woman who had apparently been watching them.  
“Human?” Steve asked, turning to Vision.  
“It’s hard to say.” Came the reply.  
Bucky Barnes frowned at the pixelated image of the girl's face as he looked at the screen. Natasha stood beside him, frozen in place. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could it be?  
"Buck? You alright there? Do you know who it is?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow as his gaze met his partner's own. His eyes then flickered to Natasha, widening at the sight.  
"Nat? You too?"  
What was going on?!  
Clint squeezed at Natasha's hand, reminding her of his presence so she could take comfort from it. The Russian raised her head, turning to look at Clint and flashing him a weak smile before her attention turned back to the screen. Back to the image of the girl.  
"Lost hope." She mumbled, Bucky shooting her a quick glance.  
"Huh?" Tony frowned, the rest of the team looking equally confused.  
"I took her to the Red Room and helped train her and Nat." Bucky spoke, his voice wavering slightly as his eyes met the others'.  
"She was the only non-human there, yet she had more humanity than any of us." Nat added, lowering her gaze to the ground.  
"So we're dealing with non-human stalker who might possibly be an assassin? Great." Tony huffed, throwing his arms in the air.  
"Tony! Be nice." Pepper Potts prodded him with her arm.  
What had they got themselves into?


End file.
